The Fine Line
by SexyImagination123
Summary: After a horrendous summer, Harry's childhood of abuse is brought into the light, his pain leading him to hurting himself. And who's the one to help him pull through, to show him love? Well not Ron or Hermione Draco/Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:****I don't own any of these characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Warnings:****This is in an alternate universe, in the 5****th**** year, and this chapter contains abuse. If you don't like it, please don't read it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I couldn't wait for the school year to start, it gave me the excuse to get out of the Dursley's house. They weren't the only family I had left, and I preferred my Godfather's company, he was nicer, he actually cared about me.

I was dreaming about Buckbeak, and when he flew Sirius to safety, when Dudley stormed into my room and slapped me hard, right across the face. I woke with a start and rubbed my burning face, trying to sooth the pain, while Dudley just smiled at his work.

"Dad wants you downstairs, if you weren't too busy dreaming about your boyfriend you'd have heard him."

"I wasn't dreaming about my boyfriend, I don't have a boyfriend," I glared.

"Sure, that's why you were screaming Cedric in your sleep," Dudley winked.

"Well you're the one listening to me sleep, so I guess you're one to talk," I smirked.

Dudley growled, and slammed his fist into my face, nearly knocking my teeth out, I knew that would leave another bruise. Honestly, by this point I had loads, all over me, and if anyone knew the way they treated me, I wouldn't have come back after 1st year. Dudley stomped out of my room, calling down to Uncle Vernon that I was wake now.

I looked to the side and saw the clock said 10 a.m. Sadly, I'm supposed to be awake by 8, but after my nightmare the night before I guess I was just too drained to wake up on time.

Downstairs, Aunt Petunia was in the kitchen making breakfast, her nasty, bony fingers scrambling eggs, while Uncle Vernon was sat watching T.V, yelling for food. Vernon turned when I came into the room, and smiled at the red hand print on my face.

"Well boy, did you enjoy your little lie in?"

"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon," I frowned.

"Oh," he smiled. "You will be."

He turned back to the T.V and Aunt Petunia waved a piece of paper in my face, these were my daily jobs that I have to do by 3p.m. or I'd be in trouble, well more trouble than I was. I set to work with it, starting at the top and working my way down.

I was just about finished Dudley's room when Uncle Vernon burst in, it was already 3, and I still had 5 more jobs to do, he smiled cruelly at me and closed the door.

"Well Harry, I see you aren't yet finished," he purred. "Well we'll just have to punish you now, won't we?"

I looked down, noticing the whip in his hand, and knew what I was supposed to do.

"Front or back Uncle Vernon?" I asked, humiliated and on the rink of tears.

"Back I think," he smirked.

I shuffled over to the bed and took my shirt off, shamefully laying down on my belly. I heard him chuckle, and move towards me, probably enjoying my humiliated expression. I steeled myself for the strike, biting down on the pillow in front of me, but when it came, it was worse than I thought. I cried, and sobbed into the pillow, mentally counting his hard, merciless hits. 3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10. This whips stopped and I just laid there crying into the pillow.

"There, one for every job you missed, and extra for not being up on time."

He turned on his heels and left me crying there, half naked, probably looking such a mess. I slowly got up, wincing in pain, and walked over to the full length mirror. I turned and looked over my shoulder, staring at the 10 slashes spread across my back. I thanked god that I was going to Hogwarts in a week, which meant Ron would be coming to take me to the Burrow tonight.

I pushed through the day, constantly getting little pats on the back by Vernon and Dudley just to cause me pain, and during dinner Dudley shoved me, making me wince and drop the plate.

"Oh you stupid boy," Aunt Petunia cried, slapping me round the back of the head, she was surprisingly strong for a woman of her size. "No dinner for you tonight, just got to your room before you destroy anything else!"

I gladly retreated to my room, grabbing my trunk from under the bed and packing a little bit. Hedwig screeched in her cage, flipping about weakly. Neither of us had be fed for at least a week, it was terrible. I packed until 5:30 when there was a noise from behind me. I turned to see Fred smiling at me, at least I think it was Fred, suddenly George apparated in behind me and poked me on the back, I tried to disguise the pain but my back was still too tender. They looked at each other, obviously picking up on my wince, George grabbed my trunk and Hedwig, Fred held my arm and apparated us away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of these characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Warnings:**** This is in an alternate universe, in the 5th year, and this chapter contains homosexuality. If you don't like it, please don't read it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

I looked around and didn't quite understand where I was, but I saw Fred, Molly and Arthur, Ron, Ginny, Hermione…and Sirius. I smiled at him, he stood up and threw his arms around me, pushing my back and me whimper in pain. He pulled back and looked worried and concerned, then George and Remus came in.

"Harry, what happened? Are you ok?" Sirius asked.

"I jumped out at Harry back in Private Drive," George frowned. "I poked his back and he did the same thing."

Everyone looked at me, concern etched on their faces, I looked down, unable to meet their gazes. Molly rushed up to me, asking me to take my shirt off, I glanced nervously at Ginny, and so Molly told her to leave. She huffed out and I struggled, trying to get my shirt off without hurting my back. When my back was fully revealed I heard everyone gasp in shock.

"Did those muggles do this to you?" Sirius gaped.

I nodded meekly, pulling my top back down, and turning to face everyone.

"I'll rip their throats out," Sirius growled.

"No," Remus frowned. "What they've done is horrifying, but you've just got off the hook, don't go putting yourself back on it."

Sirius nodded and I glanced at him confused, Hermione assured she'd explain later, but looked a little sick. I took a deep breath preparing for what I was about to say.

"Look guys, it might look bad, but I've had worse," I smiled. "It's not like it's the first time, it's supposed to be a punishment."

"What do you mean supposed to be," Sirius mumbled through clenched teeth.

"Well, it happens every day, in one form or another, even if I don't do anything, they pick up on the tiniest thing, I think in reality they're only punishing me for existing," I smiled sadly.

"How have we never noticed," Hermione cried.

I walked over and held her, stroking her hair soothingly, telling her I was fine, I'd grown up with it, it was normal for me, and that seemed to make everyone cry. Carefully, they all surrounded me and gave me a big group hug, I started to tear up a little, but thought that would only set everyone else off, so held it in.

Ron and Hermione took me to my room upstairs, and sat down, one on each side, on my bed with me. Then something from the conversation earlier surfaced in my mind.

"'Mione, what was Remus talking about down there?"

"Oh," she smiled. "Voldemort was captured."

I gaped at her, turning my head from her to Ron, and a smile broke out across my face. I asked her what actually happened, in detail.

"Well Snape told him Draco Malfoy was traitor, and was like your boyfriend or something, so Voldemort went looking for him," Hermione explained.

"Yeah," Ron continued. "But when he got to Malfoy Manor, Draco was hidden from sight, and knocked him out. Snape had planned it all with Draco, didn't think the blonde git had it in him."

I sat there shocked, and out of everything they'd said I could only think they said _he was my boyfriend_. I was disgusted at the thought, Draco was a wanker who'd bullied me for 5 years, how could they possibly have tricked you-know-who with a plan that simple.

"He's in Azkaban now," Ginny smiled from the doorway. "They put him in a charmed cell, no magic at all, so right now he's as powerful as a little muggle girl."

She giggled at the thought, looking into my eyes and blushing slightly. Hermione excused herself and Ron, leading him out the room so it was just me and Ginny. I stood up to follow them, uncomfortable by Ginny's presents, when she stood in my way.

"Harry," she blushed. "You have such beautiful green eyes, they remind me of springtime."

She leaned in to kiss me, but I turned away, I didn't like Ginny in that way, she was my best mates sister, and for I while I'd been denying it, but there was no point, I knew the truth. I knew the really reason why I couldn't be with Ginny, it was because I was gay.

"Come on Harry," she leaned in again, and again I turned away.

"Look Ginny, I don't like you like that," I smiled. "Actually, I think I'm gay."

She gaped at me, shocked by my confession, I reached out to comfort her but she just ran out crying. I started to relax until Ron burst in, rage on his face, yelling at me, asking why I'd made her cry. _Great, _I thought. _Now I actually have to tell him._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:****I don't own any of these characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Warnings:****This is in an alternate universe, in the 5th year, and this chapter contains homosexuality and self-harm. If you don't like it, please don't read it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

"Are you sure you have everything?" Sirius asked.

He had me in a tight hug, which was fine because my back had healed by then. We were on platform 9 ¾, with about 5 minutes before the train would leave, I told him not to worry, that I had everything, and I'd write to him at least once a month. He was enjoying his freedom now they learned it Pettigrew who killed all those people and framed Sirius, he was always walking around, happy to be free.

"Once a month, hell no mister, more like once a week," he smiled.

He reached out to touch my upper arm and I backed away, knowing what was there. I made some excuse about needing to get on the train, promising to write to him once a fortnight. I rushed over to drop off my luggage off and boarded the train, I rushed to the nearest bathroom, jumping and locking the door behind me.

I rushed to the door and pulled the sleeve up on my right arm, revealing little cuts all up my arm, experimentally I poked my arm and wished I didn't. I'd been cutting all week, nobody noticed, I'd only worn long sleeves. I did because I lessened the emotional pain of everything that had happened, the physical pain clouded the emotions and made me feel a little better. I pulled my sleeve back down and straightened myself up.

I opened the door and nearly banged into Draco Malfoy, he looked up at me and blushed at little. I stared at him confused, but recovered quickly to get the first remark in.

"Oi Malfoy," I glared. "Watch where you're going."

He looked up and smirked, "I could say the same to you Harry."

He walked past me, leaving me completely confused, had he just called me Harry? He never called me Harry, it was always Potter, or Saint Potter or even Golden Boy, which I hated, but he's never once called me Harry. I was shocked at how much I seemed to pay attention to Malfoy, and I shuddered at the thought.

I found Ron and Hermione in our normal compartment and made up an excuse about needing the toilet, I didn't tell them about Draco, god knows what they'd think, especially now they know I'm gay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We got into the Great Hall, dressed in our school robes, and sat down at our table. They went through with the sorting ceremony, most of the 1st years were either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, few for Gryffindor and Slytherin. Once finished an array of food spontaneously appeared on the table, I was reaching for some mashed potato when Seamus, who was sitting next to me, leaned in.

"Hey, is it true you're gay Harry?"

Everything at our table went silent, and I could see some Hufflepuffs leaning back to hear better, they would've found out sooner or later, so I opted for the truth.

"Yeah Seamus, I am," I smiled at him, and he blushed a little.

The Hufflepuffs giggled and past the news around their table, which was picked up on by a Ravenclaw, and it eventually reached the Slytherin table. I heard a choking sound, looked up and saw Draco choking on his food in shock, it made me chuckle and I carried on looking at him. He drank a little pumpkin juice and stared up in shock, eyes meeting my and I couldn't resist. I wriggled my eyebrows at him, and he went all red in the face, I started to laugh and carried on eating. Before long I was finished, so I told Ron and Hermione I was going to the library, and I'd see them later in the common room.

On the way out everyone was looking at me, I spotted Draco, who was now slightly pink, but calming down. _Let's put a little more colour in those pale cheeks_, I thought. I looked him right in the eyes, smirked and winked. He went bright red and started choking again, while everyone else gasped and started chattering again, I walked out smugly and headed happily to the library.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of these characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Warnings:**** This is in an alternate universe, in the 5th year, and this chapter contains homosexuality and self-harm. If you don't like it, please don't read it.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

"Harry?"

I turned around and frowns as I saw Draco's flushed face looking for me. I called his name and he looked in my direction, flushing again, he walked over. _What does he want?_

"Harry, can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked.

"You already are, so why not?" I smiled.

He scowled at me and sat down, fidgeting a little. I had to stifle a smile, it was just a priceless sight, and I wished I had a camera so I could always remember that look on his face. _No Harry, don't think that way, never think that way._

"Umm…Harry, was just wondering, is it true what they were saying at dinner, that you're, you know, gay?" He blushed, and I blushed too.

"Yeah, I think it is. Anyway, why do you care?" I smiled.

"I…I don't," he mumbled unconvincingly.

I smiled at him and lifted his face up to mine, telling him that he could talk to me, and that I wouldn't judge him. He smiled back at me, but then we heard someone coming. He told me to me meet him here again after dinner tomorrow, and then we could speak properly. He got up and stormed away, insulting whoever was coming. I frowned to myself, I didn't want to feel all excited about seeing Draco again, but I did. I got up and went to the dorms, thinking about what Draco would still want to talk to me about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast Hermione, Ron and I went to our first lesson, Potions. I was dreading seeing Snape, someone would probably have told him about my many years of abuse, and he was going to mock me about it, but he didn't. He pointed everyone to a bench for 2 and said these would be our pairs all years, I felt bad for Ron, he was sat next to Crabbe, and I felt a little sympathy for Hermione, who was next to Goyle. I sat at my bench and Snape read out the name of my partner, Draco Malfoy. He walked over to me with a scowl on his face, which confused me, he was friendly and blushy yesterday, so maybe he just woke up on the wrong side of the bed I thought with a smile. _Oh his bed_, the thought came unwillingly into my mind, and I dismissed it immediately, I wasn't going down that road.

"Now class, I want you and your partner to brew a simple sleeping draught, to get your brains back in gear after such a long holiday. The first pair to win will receive 10 house points to each of their houses," he drowned.

He turned around and walked off to his desk, making his cloak sweep up behind him, I then realised he must love doing that, he does it all the time. I turned to Draco and he was preparing the cauldron, he rolled his sleeves and looked at me expectantly.

"Well Potter," he sneered.

"So we're back to second name base I see," I smiled.

He lowered his voice so only I could hear it, "We are around other people."

I stared at him, unsure what to make of that. He rolled his eyes and reached out to roll my sleeves up for me, but I was a little too late. His eyes widened in shock and he gaped at me when he saw about 10 cuts on my wrist, I took my arm back and rolled my sleeve back down, looking ashamed.

"What the hell is that Harry?" He whispered, "Who did that to you?"

"I did it to myself," I mumbled. "I'll explain it all later at the library if you keep your mouth shut now."

He looked right into my eyes, sapphires searching my soul. He nodded and focused on what he was doing again, telling me to sort out the ingredients. He didn't look at me again all lesson, just at the cauldron, even though he could probably make a sleeping draught with his eyes closed. After the lesson he cleaned up and walked out, ignoring me completely. I wished he hadn't seen them, I didn't want to have to sour his probably peaceful mind with my problems.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked quietly from class to class, I didn't share any others with Draco, and I was glad, I couldn't sit there while he ignored me for a whole lesson without snapping at him. I wasn't even sure if he was still going to meet me in the library, but I thought he would, seen as it was the only way he'd find out about my arms.

My last class was divination, and I was more nervous now I was closer to having to tell Draco about what was up with me. Professor Trelawney was going on about tarot cards, and how they helped read peoples futures, she called me up and told me what to do so she could tell me my future.

"I see," she mumbled. "I see a boy."

Everyone laughed and made wooing noises behind me, making me chuckle.

"I also see you reveal a big secret to this boy," she continued.

Everyone started whispering, I said someone say 'who'd you think the other boy is?' and 'wonder what this secret is'. Professor Trelawney smiled and waved a card in the air.

"I also see a big kiss."

Everyone laughed and gossiped, and I felt a little embarrassed, I was going to kiss Malfoy, no way. I packed up my stuff and headed down to the Great Hall, I planned to eat as quick as I could without giving myself heartburn, and go to the library, but then all I could think was _I'm gonna get to kiss Malfoy!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of these characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Warnings:**** This is in an alternate universe, in the 5th year, and this chapter contains homosexuality, abuse, sexual assault and self-harm. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I was pacing, I couldn't seem to sit still, I was nervous in the beginning, then I heard about the kiss and I was terrified. Was I going to kiss him, or was he going to kiss me? I just didn't know, and it made me feel strange, and unusually a little scared. I heard footsteps, and turned to see Draco coming towards me, but he still wasn't looking my way, _look at me god damn it. _When he got to me, he said hello, but just looked down at the ground.

"For fuck sake Draco, look at me," I snapped.

He looked up, a little surprised by my outburst, and a look of sadness in his eyes. We were in an empty part of the library, so there was no one around to see us staring at each other.

"Are you gonna talk to me now Harry?"

I nodded and walked to near by table, suddenly unable to keep standing on my shaking legs. I explained to him all about my relatives in Private Drive, all about how they staved me, beat me, showed me no love or compassion, called me a freak. Inwardly I laughed, maybe I am a freak.

"And when I drag the blade of something over my arm or wrist, it clouds my emotional pain, makes it easier to deal with," I frowned.

"There are better ways to deal with your problems Harry," he hissed, surprising me with his anger. "You could have spoken to someone, didn't you think of that?"

"Why would I talk to people about this, let people in when my own family judge me?"

He looked down, pained by my words. I lifted his head to mine and smiled, informing him he knew everything my friends knew, that he was in the loop with my problems.

"And by the way you've said that, I'm guessing there's more," he nudged.

"There is," I nodded. "but I not telling you just so you can run off and tell everyone in Slytherin."

"How dare you!" Draco yelled, "You don't know anything about me, so don't you dare start judging me."

"Of course I don't," I hissed. "You were always too busy bitching at me to give me a chance, not that I wanted one."

He looked down, obviously hurt by my words, and I felt sorry almost immediately, _what's going on, why am I acting like this. _Draco took a deep breath and looked back up at me, a sort of determined look in his blue eyes.

"Fine then, you wanna know why I was mean to you, because first year I offered you friendship and you through it back in my face. All through the year I fought what I was inside, fought what I wanted, I only came to grips with it at the end of that year, but you just had to be the hero. You defeating Voldemort meant there was no way in hell my father would let us be friends, and bullying you, Weasel and your little mudblood friend was the only way to get your attention."

I stared at him, trying to process that information, he stared at me waiting for a response, and I asked his the question that was always in my mind, why did he trick Voldemort?

"Why, didn't what I just said make it obvious?" He smiled, taking my hands in his, "I did it to help you, when Snape told me his plan I didn't want to go along with it, but then I thought about you, how much it would help you, give you peace."

I looked into his serious eyes, he closed them and leaned towards me, leaned to kiss me. I sprung back, a deep fear resurfacing from deep in my mind, from a place I wanted to forget. He opened his eyes and looked at me, eyes swimming with tears and rejection, it pained me to see that look.

"I'm sorry, it's not what you think," I held the sides of his face, staring into his eyes. "I'm not right, Draco things have happened to me in my life, terrible things, and I guess I just can't bear intimacy. The only intimacy I've ever known was force on me."

His eyes widened as he realised just how bad the Dursley's had treated me. He pulled me into his strong arms, soothing me as I tried to shake him off, until I eventually gave in. He stroked my hair smoothly, kissing the top of my head, swaying slightly. I could tell he had so many questions, and I wanted to answer them, give him a little peace of mind.

"You can ask me about it," I whispered. "I really don't care, and I want to calm your probably chaotic mind."

I felt him tense up, considering my offer, until he finally let me go and looked at me.

"Who? How many times? Why? What did they do?" He babbled.

"Well, it was my cousin, Dudley, it started when I was about 10, he was older, and stronger, and I guess I just couldn't stop him." I began. "It happened so many times, I didn't count, as for why, I don't know. I guess it was because nobody actually liked him, and he was like Uncle Vernon, he got a thrill out of hurting me. He'd come to my room some nights, even if I was asleep, he'd stroke my hair and force his lips on mine, it was revolting. Then...then he'd yank my clothes off me, and...and force me down. He never cared if he hurt me, actually the more hurt I was, the more turned on he was. I'd scream as loud as I could, but my aunt and uncle didn't do anything, nobody did anything."

I looked into his eyes, tears starting to flow, I'd never told anyone this before, but I felt a little better now that I had. He wiped a tear from my face and held me close again, it was nice in his arms, he was warm and it was a great comfort to know he cared. I thought about when he tried to kiss me, and all the things he'd said, how much did he care?

"I promise Harry, I'll help you through this," he whispered. "I...I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Warnings: This is in an alternate universe, in the 5th year, and this chapter contains homosexuality, abuse, sexual assault and self-harm. If you don't like it, please don't read it.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

He walked me to my dorm and said his goodbye, leaning in slowly to kiss me on the cheek. I blushed, and stroked where he'd kissed me, it didn't seem different but it felt all tingly. He smiled at the blush spreading across my face, turned and walked away. I felt a little breathless, but I have no idea why, it must have been because his lips felt so soft on my cheek. I walked into the common room and only found Seamus there, he smiled at me and beckoned me to sit down on the couch next to him. I sat down, a little wearily about what he wanted.

"So Harry, you're a homo," he smiled, shuffling close to me. "If you hadn't heard last year, so am I."

I hadn't heard that, his closeness scared me. I moved to the edge of the couch, but he moved right next to me, a lustful smile on his face, the on I used to see on Dudley.

"If you ever want to have some fun, you know where my bed is," he whispered in my ear, licking up it.

I shivered in fear and disgust, he got up, smiled at me and walked off to his room. I was gasping, painful mermories flooding back to me. In the library earlier Draco had said he didn't want me to hurt myself again, and I tried, I tried so hard, but I couldn't. I ran up the stairs to my dorm room, everyone was asleep, so I snuck into the bathroom quietly and picked up my wash bag. I don't know why I kept the razor blade in there, maybe because it was the last place someone would look. I sank down to the bathroom floor and cried, the memories of everything Dudley did to me springing back to me. I rolled my sleeve up and dragged the razor across my arm, watching the blood trickle out of my arm and onto the floor, the sharp pain clouded some of my emotional pain, but not enough, so I did it again, dragging it harder, forcing it deeper, so that the blood practically poured out my arm. _What if Draco saw me like this_, I thought. I was too pained to think of Draco, I felt something for him, maybe love, I don't know, but I wasn't good enough for him, I wasn't worthy of him. Everyone thought my problems were because of the Dursleys and now that I was free of their abuse I was fine, but I wasn't. All of that had left a whole heap of self-esteem issue. _I think I'm a freak, a nobody. I don't deserve Draco, and I don't deserve his love._

I got up and cleaned my arm up, wrapping a bandage that I also had in my wash bag around it, I decided all I wanted at that moment was a good night sleep, so I went to my bed, and tried desperately not to dream, but I'd never been that lucky.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_"You shouldn't have told anyone Harry."_

_Uncle Vernon was looming behind me, whip in hand and I prepared myself for the pain, but when it came it hurt more than it ever had, he really wasn't holding back. They came again and again, seemingly never ending, until I heard him panting with exhaustion. I tried to turn on my front but I was tied down, then I felt something against my ass, a hand._

_"Hey Harry," Dudley whispered. "You know how watching you in pain turns me on."_

_I felt him pull my underwear down and tried to stop him, but all I could do was wriggle, and that just made him laugh. Then I felt him get between my legs, and someone held my head in the air. I saw Uncle Vernon, with his pants round his ankles, cock dangling in my face. I shook my head, starting to cry, but he held my head and forced my mouth open. As he forced himself in my mouth Dudley forced his cock in my ass, forcing it in painfully. I struggled to escape the torture they were forcing me through, but it was no use, they took me, forcefully and painfully._

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Harry!"

My eyes flew open and I saw Hermione standing over me, Ron and Draco were behind her looking at me with concern. I asked what was going on, and why Draco was there.

"I came to walk with you to breakfast," Draco frowned. "Someone let me in, I don't know their name. Hermione said you weren't awake, which was unusual, and then we heard screaming."

"Yeah mate," Ron added. "We ran right up, you were screaming and shaking, it was bloody scary."

I nodded sadly, apologising for not putting a silencing spell up before I went to bed. Hermione hugged me, and I hugged her back, making sure I didn't catch my arm on anything. Ron asked what the piece of white under my sleeve was and I pulled away from Hermione, coving it back up. Draco looked down and closed his eyes, pained by what I'd done, he gave Hermione and Ron a short version of the story and they turned to me, shocked.

"Come on, you're going to see Madam Pomfrey," Hermione grumbled.

I started to protest, I straight down refused to see her with this, but Hermione glared at me, yelling that I should have told her. I started to apologise, and convince her that Madam Pomfrey wasn't who I needed to see.

"Oh shut up," she screamed. "Stupefy!"


	7. Chapter 7

** Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Warnings: This is in an alternate universe, in the 5th year, and this chapter contains homosexuality and self-harm. If you don't like it, please don't read it.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

My head was hurting as I opened my eyes, blinking at the bright light. I felt someone holding my hand and turned to see Sirius crying as he looked at me, I looked around and saw 5 others, Remus standing with his hand on Sirius' shoulder, Professor Snape standing by Draco, who I realised was holding my other hand, and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. Madam Pomfrey rushed in gave me a quick check up and went to stand by the two Professors by the front of the bed.

"So Harry, would you like to tell us why you did this to yourself," Remus asked softly, smiling reassuringly.

"Look, you're just gonna over react if I tell you, no I wouldn't." I replied.

"Harry please," Draco whispered. "I promised to help you, let me."

I looked at him, only at him, as I explained. "It's cause I'm not my biggest fan, you already know part of the reason, the physical pain clouds the emotional pain, but the only way I can think to explain it, is that I think I deserve it."

"What?" He looked at me shocked, not understanding.

"Look, I grew up with people who hated me, who told me I was a worthless freak, and I guess I got told it so much I've started to believe it, so it's also a punishment, because I am a freak, and I deserve anything, I don't deserve you"

Everyone gasped, reminding me we weren't the only people in the room, and when I finally looked around at everyone they looked shocked that I'd think of myself like that, so I tried to lighten the mood, turn it into a joke, I smiled, "You can call me Dobby if you like."

He smiled sadly, and squeezed my hand, mumbling something about me being wrong, and that I deserved more than what I'd been given in life, but that he was going to change all that. Sirius smiled and him, happy to see someone else stand by me, someone who could watch over me at Hogwarts. Professor Snape told us that their was a spare room in Hogwarts, a room that was usually reserved for honoured guests, but given the circumstances that it would be best to have Draco stay with me. Everyone seemed to agree, and it if brought me closer to Draco I'd be more that willing. Snape told Draco the way, and he nodded but never took his eyes off me, I never really noticed how beautiful he was before, his bright blonde hair, his beautiful sapphire eyes, his curved red lips, I just couldn't tear my gaze away.

"Mr Potter, I think it's fine for you to leave, the house elves will fetch your stuff, and I think you and Mr Malfoy should take the day off, relax a little," Madam Pomfrey suggested.

We nodded, looking away from each other, cheeks turning red. She called the house elves and told them to collect our stuff, then she shooed everyone away, even us. We dodged everyone else and headed for our new separate room, well Draco headed, I followed quietly behind him, just wanting a rest.

XXXXXXXXXXX

We sat down on our separate beds, me looking straight at him, him looking away. God it annoyed me when he did that, it made me feel guilty, like I'd done something to upset him, or piss him off. I got up and moved to his bed, sitting next to him, I asked him what I'd done to make him ignore me like he was.

"You did it again," he hissed. "You cut your fucking arm again, if I didn't love you so fucking much I'd slap you so hard."

He glared up at me, I was surprised by his outburst, but then I blushed, he'd said it again, he'd said he loved me.

"You said it again," I blushed.

"What?"

"You said you loved me," I smiled.

He smiled shyly, "Yeah I love you, I realised it at the end of first year, just never acted on it."

I smiled at him, he'd stayed away from me for so long, because of his father. I took a deep breath and took his chin in my hand, making him look up at me. I leaned in, a little terrified, and gently pressed my lips on his. My heart skipped a beat, they were so soft, and smooth, he gasped and held my face in his hands, keeping my lips on his, and deepening our kiss, I'd never felt more alive. I didn't even realise I said it, it just came out. I'd broken the kiss, gasping for air, and whispered _I love you. _He smiled at me, whispering it back, and kissed me again, pouring all his love into our kiss.

" Harry," Draco breathed. "How wwould you feel if I...groped you a little? "

I shugged, I'd never been groped by someone I like, I didn't know how I'd feel. He ran his hand up my thigh and I tensed, heart pounding. He took his hand away, but I brought it back down to my thigh, I needed this, it helped get over my fears. I kissed him again with more passion, and relaxed, when I wasn't so shaky, it felt really good. He started to rub my leg, running the fingers of his other hand through my hair, I moaned softly, it was a whole new feeling for me. I leaned back and looked down, I shouldn't have done any of that, it was encouraging my feelings, feelings didn't deserve to feel, to experience.

"Harry," he smiled, his eyes glowing with love.

What did I do to get him? He was a beautiful, rich, smart person, and I was just freakish Harry Potter. He deserved better. I stood up and wwalked to the opposite side of the room, desperate to escape from his loving gaze, the loving gaze that was too good for the likes of me. He got up and followed me, forcing my head up to face him.

"I love you Harry Potter, my heart has belonged to you for about 5 years, and whether you think you deserve it or not, it's yours, " he smiled.

I was touched by his words, tears in my eyes, I knew he was a stubborn asshole and that if that's the way he felt I'd have to except it. I nodded, looking up into his beautiful eyes and smiled.

" I love you too Draco, I always thought I hated you, but when I look back on it, the only thing I hated was that I couldn't be with you, I guess it's true what muggles say, there is a fine line between love and hate."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Warnings: This is in an alternate universe, in the 5th year, and this chapter contains homosexuality. If you don't like it, please don't read it.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The house elves delivered our stuff, and asked us if we'd like to eat in our room, or go to the Great Hall. We looked at each other and thought the same, saying we'll stay here. It gave us more chance to talk, more chance to kiss. I blushed when they left and looked at Draco who was leaning in closer to me staring right into my eyes, smiling seductively.

"Hey, you know what, I think I'll just have a piece of you for dinner."

I blushed and he kissed me, holding my head in place and sliding his tongue into my mouth. We heard a popping noise and I leaned back to separate our lips, when I turned I saw Dobby gaping at us. I moved away quickly and blushed, making Draco chuckle.

"Oh Master Potter, Dobby is so please that you have found Master Draco, and seem so happy together."

I blushed a brighter red and thanked him, Dobby conjured a table and set our food on it, smiling as he left. Draco picked up a chip and sucked it into his mouth, winking me, and making me blush harder. I'd never blushed to much in my life, he had an effect on me that I didn't recognised, I'd never experienced anything like this.

"Are you gonna eat anything?" He asked.

I nodded and moved over to the table, eating whatever caught my fancy, when I was finished I turned to Draco who winked at me.

"I think it's time for my dessert," he breathed.

He moved towards me slowly, stalking his prey. I blushed and stepped back, tripping over my feet and landing on the bed. Draco sprang, getting on top of me, smiling down at me, eyes shining with love. I laughed and we kissed, everything was perfect until he started rubbing his crotch against mine, I tensed, Dudley popping into my head shamefully. Draco pulled, eyes full of concern, apologising for not being more considerate of my issues. I kissed him again, stroking his face and grinding against him, it felt so good I couldn't contain the whimper that escaped from my throat.

"I've got an idea" Draco smiled, "what have you got last tomorrow?"

I thought for a second, "Divination I think."

He told me to meet him in our room, not to go to the Great Hall, and that he had a special surprise for me. I looked at him quizzically, but he ran his finger across his lips in a 'lips are sealed' way. I pushed him off me and sulked to my bed, I heard him laugh but I just got into bed and turned away from him. Closing my eyes I fell asleep, hoping I didn't have another nightmare.

XXXXXXXXX

_I was laying in bed, eyes closed peacefully, someone stroking my hair. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Draco laying beside me, hands in my hair._

_"Did you honestly think I could ever really love you?" He smiled, "We both know your aunt and uncle are right, you're worthless. I mean I'm rich, and a pureblood, but you're a nasty half-blood, practically worse than a mudblood, the beauty of magical blood mixed with muggle blood in a sicking mixture."_

_I looked at him, tears in my eyes, he got up and walked off. I screamed his name, begging him to stay with me, yelling that I loved him. He laughed and turned back to me, eyes full of disgust._

_"Do you know how pathetic you sound, get over yourself Harry, not everybody loves you, actually nobody loves you."_

_He walked away again as I screamed and cried, calling him to come back, to hold me again. To love me again._

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Harry!"

My eyes flashed open and Draco was leaning over me, worried as hell. I had tears running down my face, and I felt all cold and alone. I reached up and grabbed him, holding him to me, crying into his shoulder. He stroked my hair, kissing my tears away, saying I was screaming his name in my sleep, begging him not to say such cold things and to stay with me.

"You were saying my aunt and uncle were right about me being worthless, that a rich pureblood like you could never be with a nasty half-blood like me. You called my pathetic, said not everybody loved me, or nobody loved me."

I cried as I repeated his words, feeling heartbroken, feeling so much pain I want to distract myself, the only way I knew how. I rushed to my stuff and searched for my wash bag, searched for my razor blade.

"Harry, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I need help Draco, I'm looking for my help," I cried.

I rushed up to me and grabbed my arms, drawing me away from it, as I struggled. He threw me onto my bed and stared down at me, he laid beside me and held me close, saying it was just in my mind, that he couldn't love anyone more than he loved me. I apologised, that I never wanted him to see me in a state like this. Actually, being in his arms calmed me more than the razor, and made me feel better. I just needed him around when this shit happened, then I'd always have my better alternative.

"It's ok Harry," he whispered. "You just go to sleep, I'll be here, I'll stay in your bed tonight if you want?"

I nodded and nuzzled into his chest, breathing in his natural Draco scent. He smelt so good, and it awoke something inside me, I leaned up and kissed him before I laid back and had my first peaceful sleep in what seemed like forever

* * *

**Response to Reviews**

_Yeah, I understand that Draco's lost his snarky edge, and I'm really gonna try and add it in the rest of the chapters. Thanks for your reviews, and I can't wait to hear the rest of your ideas :)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Warnings: This is in an alternate universe, in the 5th year, and this chapter contains homosexuality. If you don't like it, please don't read it.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

I woke up, I was alone in my bed, _maybe he's just gotten up and gone into the living room_ I thought. I got up and walked to the doorway, hearing raised voices.

"We just wanna see him, so get your rich skinny ass out of my way!" I recognised the voice, it was Ron.

"No you pathetic excuse for a pureblood, I've already told you, he's sleeping, now you and your mudblood girlfriend can fuck off!"

I came into view, seeing Draco was Ron facing off while Hermione just rolled her eyes. They spotted my confused look and Draco moved away from Ron, he smiled at me, apologising for waking me up. I just nodded at him, a little annoyed that he'd spoken to Ron like that, and called Hermione a mudblood. He really hadn't changed had he. I got a hug from Ron and Hermione, and they asked if they wanted me to walk to breakfast with them, which, given my state of not being showered, I declined. They smiled at me, and nodded, before waving to me and leaving, although not before Ron glared at Draco.

"Hey, are you gonna look at me now they're gone," Draco asked.

I turned and saw him glaring at me, arms folded. I glared back, walking away towards the bathroom, and trying to hold in my anger. He was faster than me, and held on to my elbow, stopping me. I turned back to him, trying to keep all emotions out of my face. He looked confused by my expression, and something seemed to snap in my head.

"Can't you even see how out of order you were in there! I heard part of the argument, I heard you call Hermione a mudblood, are you really so stupid that you can't understand why I'm mad at you!"

"Hey, you were asleep ok, I didn't want that ginger twat coming in here and waking your dumbass up, especially seen as you didn't have much sleep last night!" He yelled back.

I was stunned, and even angrier, why the fuck was he angry? I didn't insult his best friends, I didn't make one of them feel worthless and self-conscious by using a terrible insult. I glared at him, and he glared back.

"I don't get why you're angry at me," I snapped. " You're the one who was insulting, and rude to my friends!"

"I'm angry because you're being a complete dickhead because I kept them out of your room, so you could get some rest after your nightmare last night. But I aslo wanted to prove that you meant something to me, and that you are loved, so what I said in your dream wasn't true. I did that you god damn it, and now you're fucking angry at me, so I don't know why I bother. Then again I was never worthy of the great Saint Potter!"

He stormed out, fury radiating off him. After he left I felt bad about everything, I shouldn't have yelled at him like that, I could have just spoken to him, but I just had to go and blow it all out of proportion. I decided to just get in the shower, give him time to cool off, and apologise to him in potions, which was my second lesson of the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I got into potions and Draco was nowhere to be seen, he wasn't at the bench like usual, and Snape said he wasn't coming in today. I frowned and sat next to Seamus as instructed, I thought I was gonna cry, he wasn't here because of me. Me and Seamus worked in silence, he could tell I wasn't happy about Draco not being there.

"Pssssst."

I turned and saw Pansy leaning towards me, glaring slightly, I leaned towards her.

"Where the fuck is Draco, he never misses potions," she hissed. "What did you do?"

I straightened up and ignored her, I wasn't in the mood to have her stick her stupid nose where I didn't want it, so I carried on making some sort of potion with Seamus. It didn't take long before we ruined it and had to clean up, scrubbing the pot until it shone, which we only just finished by the end of the lesson. Ron and Hermione walked over to me, asking my where Draco was, I just shrugged. I didn't like not knowing where he was, he could have been anywhere, a death eater could be on the loose and after him, I mean he did have Voldemort put in Azkaban.

"I'm sure he's alright," Hermione smiled.

It was surprising how nice she was towards him, especially after what he called her. I was desperate to apologise to him, I just wanted him to be with my again, to kiss me again. Then when I thought about it, he was very considerate, thinking that deeply into what I wanted, it was cute.

"Come on Harry," Ron nudged. "You can tell us all about it on the way to our last lesson before I well deserved meal."

I smiled, trust Ron to think about food, but he had a point, one more lesson and I could go looking for Draco, I could make sure he was ok, I could apologise.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Warnings: This is in an alternate universe, in the 5th year, and this chapter contains homosexuality. If you don't like it, please don't read it.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

He wasn't at lunch, which worried me, he would never miss a meal, he was a healthy guy. _He's not here because of you_, my subconscious sneered, I ignored it, but knew it was right. He didn't want to see my face after our argument, his words came from the back of my mind, haunting me. _Then again I was never worthy of the great Saint Potter! _How wrong that was, I couldn't bare it if I lost him, I'd only just begun to explore my feelings for him, and his for me. What if those feelings had gone, what if he didn't like me anymore, if he was going to bully me like he used to, if he did I wouldn't be able to contain my pain, I'd transform into the self-harming, pathetic wimp I was, before I had him.

"I'm sure he's not still mad Harry," Hermione smiled.

I stopped picking at my lunch long enough to smile up at her, and then went back to eating, the food tasted like cardboard in my mouth, but I didn't care, all I could think was _what if Draco doesn't love me._ I just stared into the empty space where he sits, worry. Suddenly, Ron tapped my shoulder, I looked up and noticed we were one of the only people in the Great Hall, I must have slipped away somewhere. He lifted up me up and walked with me to our fourth lesson, Herbology.

* * *

"What do you see my dear?"

Professor Trelawney was leaning over Blaise, telling him to look deep into the crystal ball, and tell everyone what he saw. He started describing it, saying he saw lots of plants, like the ones in the herbology greenhouse, he described too people, that were blurry and unclear, seemingly in an embrace, kissing and touching. The professor smiled, and walked over to her desk, telling everyone to try and read their partners futures, me and Ron just joked about, like normal, it was nice to not be held down by worry. Then I suddenly remembered, before the fight Draco wanted me to meet him in the room, so there's a chance he'll be there. _Not really_, my subconscious glared, I knew there was a slim chance, but I had to see.

When the lesson was over, I rushed out, heading straight to that spare room, I prayed he'd be there, hoped I get the chance to say sorry. When I got there, I only saw him, just the fact that he was here made me happy. I rushed to him, unaware of my surroundings, and threw myself at him.

"I'm so sorry," I breathed. "I'm sorry I over-reacted, there was no need for me to take it so personally, and I know you did it for me, so I was just being ungrateful. Please don't be mad at me, and please tell me you still love me."

He pulled me back and had a confused look on his face, "Why would I be mad at you? I was a little out of order calling Hermione that, but old habits die hard, and I'm not being nice to the Weasel, even if you were gonna pay me, I'd still call him a fat wanker. I grew up this way, I'm a snarky asshole, if you can't accept that, you can't accept me."

"I'm so sorry, of course I can accept you, it's just after the time we had together I'd forgotten you could be like that, I can accept you, I want to, I was so worried when I'd didn't see you all day I started to think it was because of me, that you didn't love me."

"That's only partly right, I wasn't there because I do love you, haven't you looked around," he blushed.

I looked around, intrigued and confused, when I noticed what he'd done. There were scented candles everywhere, there was a table with a delicious looking dinner, and rose petals all over the bed, which should have been two singles, but was now a double. It was all very romantic. I looked back at him, he was slightly pink in the face and was looking right at me.

"Last night I realised something, whenever I touch you, you flinch, but you're fine when you touch me, so I think if you're in control of the situation you feel comfortable," he smiled. "So I want you, you just said you want me, so what I'm trying to say is that I want you to touch me, I want...I want you to have sex with me."

He barely flustered, deadly serious, and I felt all awkward, I wanted that too, but I didn't think he'd say it so bluntly. I walked over shyly, right up close, and kissed him gently. Something inside me I'd never known before suddenly seemed to awaken, and I couldn't control it, or it's hunger for Draco.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Warnings: This is in an alternate universe, in the 5th year, and this chapter contains homosexuality and acts of sexual nature. If you don't like it, please don't read it.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

I couldn't restrain myself, once our lips touched, the realisation that he'd given himself to me hit home, and my self restrain burst. I grabbed his head and held him to me, my tongue slipping into his mouth, wanting to taste every inch of him. His tongue matched mine, pouring his passion into his kiss, keeping his hands by his sides. He lifted his hands and put them on my head, so he took the encouragement, running his agile fingers through my hair. I ran my hands down his back, feeling the muscles there, I don't think there was any fat on him, it was all muscle. One of his hands travelled down my body, skimming my back and grabbing my ass, making me shiver in pleasure.

"I want you so much Draco," I whimpered.

"Then have me babe, take me."

I kissed him passionately, pushing him back gently so the back of his knees were against the bed. I looked up at him, and pushed his robes off him, unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his sweet cream skin. I stroked his chest, the soft, warm skin feeling great under my fingers, so I leaned down to kiss him, dragging my tongue over one of his nipples. He shivered and groaned, so I took it into my mouth and sucked, nibbling lightly with my teeth. I did the same to the other nipple, hands roaming down to undo his pants, once down I smirked up at him, determined to contain a blush at what I was about to say.

"I want you to undress me," I breathed.

He smiled and kissed me, turning so I was in front of the bed. He steadily laid me back on the bed, taking my robe off as he did, he opened the buttons on my shirt and ran his hands over my bare body, he sucked on one nipple and played with the other. I whimpered and moaned, getting harder by the second, and he nibbled a little. I arched my back into his touch, loving the way he touched me. Then he stopped. I looked down, noticing he was smirking up at me, and gripped my zipper between his teeth, tugging it down. He took my trousers off, pulling my pants down with and gasped.

"Jesus Harry, how the fuck are you so huge?" He gaped staring at my dick.

I blushed and shrugged, feeling a little self conscious. He winked up at me and leaned in to kiss the tip, flicking his tongue across me. He took my prick into his mouth and sucked, I moaned loudly, I was always forced to go down on Dudley but no one had ever gone down on me, and I can't believe I'd waited this long to feel this good. He took more of me into his mouth, and I could feel his throat, it was amazing. He sucked harder, taking no prisoners, until it stopped.

"No, please, that felt so good," I begged.

"Baby, I want more of you," he smiled.

He reached over to a bedside table, and picked something up. He past me a little bottle labelled lube, I looked up at him and he was positioning himself on his hands and knees. I got up shakily and massaged the lube onto his ass, and lathering up my dick. I pushed my bellend against his asshole and he whimpered, pressing himself back, and pushing me further inside him. He cried out in pleasure and pain, calling out my name. I'd never thought I'd have a relationship like this with him, I couldn't bare it when he touched me, but now I was doing this. I loved it.

"Oh god Harry," Draco moaned. "Don't hold back, really give it to me."

His words sand to my body, and even if I wanted to I couldn't help it, I pounded Draco's tight ass as hard as I could, breathing harshly through my clenched teeth. He screamed my name, over and over, begging me too carry on, begging me for more. I could feel my body building, an unfamiliar blockage ready to burst, and it felt divine.

"Oh god Harry, I'm gonna cum," Draco screamed.

I reached around his body, gave his dick a few strokes and he came all over my hand. The fact of his pleasure brought me over the edge, and came screaming his name, dick deep inside him. Unable to keep myself up, I collapsed down on him, gasping for breath.

"Wow Harry, that was literally the best I've ever had," Draco smiled.

I wanted to hug him, kiss him, but the worry from the day had worn me down, and now this, I didn't have enough strength in me. He kissed my forehead and held my close whispering 'sweet dreams' into my ear.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When I woke up there was a sweet smell in the air, I looked to the front of the bed to see a naked Draco holding out some delicious-smelling food. He walked over to sit beside me, holding out the food. He gave me a plate, and looking at the food made me feel famished, so I dug right in, savouring the taste of the great food. Draco chuckled as I shoved the food in my mouth, and started his, with more restraint than I was showing. The food was amazing so I asked who made it, so I could thank them later.

"I did," he smiled.

I gaped at him, he made this, Draco-Malfoy-who-had-never-lifted-a-finger-his-whole-life made this, impossible. He leaned over and closed my mouth, smiling at me, laughing at me.

"Like I said, you don't know me," he laughed. "But you will baby."

He smiled. I wanted to know him better, I snuggled into his side and smiled happily. We ate the food Draco made for us, talked a lot, then had round 2, but this time, I was on the bottom. After that we just slept, cuddled up in each others arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Warnings: This is in an alternate universe, in the 5th year, and this chapter contains homosexuality. If you don't like it, please don't read it.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

All term we remained a happy couple, and we didn't exactly hide it, when we came into the Great Hall we'd always kiss each other before going to sit at our house tables. Ron and Snape, Draco's godfather, would looks of sickness, while Hermione just smiled. She thought we were a good pair, and Draco always tried to be polite to her, as long as she was polite to him. Ron however would always get on Draco's bad side, and they'd spend at least five minutes arguing before Ron excepted defeat, knowing he'd lost.

We were just three weeks from Christmas break, and I got a letter from Sirius insisting I go to his for Christmas, that it was my new home, and to bring my boyfriend. When I first read the words I blushed, but then I warmed to them, Draco was my boyfriend, mine. When I invited him with me at Christmas break, he smiled, but said he had to got to his own home for Christmas, so his mother wasn't alone. At first I didn't understand, but then it came to me, Lucius Malfoy was a death eater, so he'd be rotting in Azkaban with Voldemort. I nodded and smiled, I respected him for wanting to be with his mum at Christmas, it must be nice.

A week before we left, Draco rushed over to me after breakfast with a smile, saying his mother, Narcissa, was in Paris for Christmas with some guy she met.

"If the offers still open I'd love to go to your Godfather's for Christmas."

"Of course it is," I smiled.

I stood up and hugged him, making some of the Hufflepuff girls nearly faint, Draco mumbled something about Hufflepuffs being twats and I laughed. Sometimes his snarky attitude could be funny, then at other times it could be a major pain in the ass. Like something else of his. I smiled at the thought, remembering having to sit on a bag of peas Draco stole from the kitchen after we had sex in the back of the library, it's still strange how nobody seemed to notice a bookshelf rocking. Then a sudden thought came to mind, did Draco's mother know we were together.

I asked him and he looked at me, puzzled. "Of course she knows, why wouldn't I tell her?"

I shrugged, blaming my lack of self-esteem, he hugged me tighter, we forgot all about our breakfast, and walked hand-in-hand out of the Great Hall, so he could pound any of that self doubt right out of me.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome," Sirius smiled.

We walked into 12 Grimmauld Place, Kreacher took our coats, and Sirius greeted us in the hallway. We walked into the spacious kitchen, and sat at the large table while Sirius made us all tea. Sirius explained he had invited others to join us, like Ron, Hermione, the rest of the Weasleys and Snape, he surprised us by saying Snape, but we didn't question him, he could've invited anyone, but as long as Draco was with me, I didn't care.

"Oh I didn't realise you boys were here."

We turned around to see Remus Lupin, wet and only wearing a towel around his waist, his slender muscled torso on full display. Draco gaped at him while I gaped at Sirius, silently asking _what the fuck is going on?_

"Boys, I wwanted to tell you later, but Remus blew our cover," Sirius smiled. " Remus and I have been seeing each other, you don't mind hhaving a gay godfather do you Harry?"

All I could do was smile, I'd lost my voice, and it was difficult to even think of speaking, I looked from him to Remus, I was glad he'd found someone too. Remus smiled back at me, and walked over to Sirius.

"I hope you're making me one too," he smirked, kissing Sirius deeply.

Draco grabbed my hand, I looked up to see his face inches from mine, and I didn't flinch. I'd begun to trust him, knowing he'd never intentionally hurt me, that he loved me. I closed the distance between us and kissed him.

"Seems like we're going to have a noisy evening," Remus laughed.

Draco chuckled, were as Sirius and I blushed, Draco and Remus laughed at our embarrassment. We gave a glare that mead them stop laughing, that warned them that we wouldn't be having a noisy evening.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Harry," Hermione smiled.

Hermione and Ron walked out the fire place hand-in-hand, followed by the rest of the Weasleys. They'd arrived about 5 minutes after Snape, who was currently have a discussion with Draco alone somewhere. I hugged Ron and Hermione, leading everyone into the kitchen. The table was layered with mouth-watering food, Remus and Sirius were snogging at the table, everyone gaped but I just laughed, they'd been doing it all week, so I was used to it. I cleared my throat and they smiled at our guests, greeting them warmly.

A couple of minutes later, Draco and Snape walked back in, tears in their eyes. I stared at them quizzically, but Draco just smiled at me.

"Harry could I speak with you please," Snape smiled. Smiled!

I cautiously followed him out of the room, everyone looking on in wonder. Once in the other room I turned to Snape in surprise and confusion.

"Harry, I just spoke to Draco about this, and I wanted to do the same with you," Snape said. I just stared at him in confusion, what the fuck was going on?

"Do you love him, do you really love him?"

"Of course I do," I confessed. "With all my heart."

Snape smiled, "That's good. I completely support you both, for the sake of Draco mostly. I wish you the best of luck."

"It took you that long to say that to him," I laughed.

"Not exactly," he chuckled.

We walked back together, I wondered if this meant he didn't hate me anymore, it was a nice thought. We sat down at the table and everybody started to tuck in, enjoying the food that Kreacher had made. After the food was gone and cleared up, everyone went into the living room for something to drink, but before I could head in there too, Draco took my hand and led me away. He led me up the stairs and into our room, where he turned to me, suddenly serious.

"Harry, there's something I want to talked to you about?" He asked nervously.

"Go ahead," I smiled.

"Well, you once said that you needed me, that you couldn't be without me, is that still the case?" He asked, I nodded. "And I feel the same way, I love you Harry, I don't know what I'd do without you, so I'm begging you, with all my heart," he pulled a beautiful gold ring, with two heart shaped diamonds, out of his pocket, my eyes widened. "Please, marry me?"

"But, we've only been dating a short while," I gasped. "Are you being serious?"

"Of course I am Harry, I can't think of anything that would make me happier than you consenting to be my husband," he smiled.

My face broke out in a huge smile, and I lunged at him, gripping him in a tight bear hug. _Of course I will_, I started to cry, he put the ring on my finger, smile just as big and bright as mine. We kissed passionately, pouring every ounce of our love into it. We walked back, hand in hand, and it didn't take long for Hermione's super observant-skills to notice the ring.

"Woah, what's that," she gaped, which made everyone take notice.

"Harry's consented to marry me," Draco smiled. "Yes it may seem a bit sudden, but we love each other, so why shouldn't we express that love."

"I agree."

Everyone turned to the voice in surprise, as Snape walked up and hugged Draco, he turned to me, and held out his hand for me to shake, which for course I did.

"But I still don't actually like you Potter," he smiled.

I laughed and everyone was shocked, that was the longest they've seen us have a conversation without killing each other. Hermione recovered from shock and hugged us, saying that if we were happy, she was happy. Ron just nodded, eyes still full of shock, and Remus and Sirius hugged us, crying a little, wishing us all the happiness in the world.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After everyone left, Remus and Sirius snuck upstairs and closed their bedroom door, Draco and I just laughed, shaking our heads and rolling our eyes. We headed up a few minutes later, hearing the moans and groans from my godfather's room, when I first hear it a week ago I was horrified, but now I was relieved, Sirius had found someone who makes him happy, like I found Draco, how could I not be happy for him?

Draco pulled me into our room and into his arms, he kissed me and stroked my body. He pushed me back onto our bed, kissing down my neck and stroking my crotch. I pushed him back a little, he looked into my eyes, confused.

"What babe?"

"It's just, I don't feel like it tonight, I just want to cuddle up in your arms and sleep," I smiled.

He smiled back, "Anything for you my gorgeous fiancé."

He stripped us both off and got under the covers, beckoning me in next to him. I snuggled in and cuddled me up to his warm body, it was like rolling into paradise. He whispered his love to me, and kissed the top of my head, we talked for a short while about the wedding. We decided on a small wedding, friends and family, house elves doing the catering, I thought it would be the best day of my life. I fell asleep, wrapped in his strong arms, feeling his love for me, and I dreamed of what our life would be like.


	13. Chapter 13: Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Warnings: This is in an alternate universe, in the 5th year, and this chapter contains homosexuality. If you don't like it, please don't read it.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Ten years later. **

We married two months after that. We wore black dress robes, with white shirts and a black bow ties. We only invited a few people, Remus and Sirius, Snape, Ron and Hermione, Narcissa Malfoy and some man she met in France, Blaise and Pansy, Draco's best friends, and Professor Dumbledore, who wanted to wed us. The house elves dressed smartly, and prepared delicious food which everyone tucked into. We danced most of the night and spent the rest screaming in ecstasy.

Now, we've adopted 3 kids, two boys and a new baby girl. The eldest is currently 6, his name's Leo and he usually reads thanks to Hermione. Our middle child is 3, we decided to call him Orion, and our little girl is Phoenix. We didn't now what to call them, so we named them after constellations. Draco won't leave Phoenix allow, he's trying to protect her, and I understand that but she needs time to grow, to make a few mistakes. Leo and Orion are like best friends, they're always playing together, and Leo likes to read his siblings stories before bed. It's cute.

Draco and I are just as happy as we were in the beginning, just as in love and I hope, pray even, that that never changes.

**The End.**

* * *

**_Response:_**

**_I just wanted to thank you all for supporting my story, I was thinking about ending it in the chapter before this, let you use your imaginations to think of the perfect wedding, or the perfect ending, but then I thought why not give a little peck into their life a little later on. I hope the ending didn't disappoint anyone, I know it's over quickly, but I hardly have the time to update, and because I'm always getting into trouble and I'll have my laptop taken away, so I won't be able to write much. But if you want me to write something, anything at all, feel free to let me know, thought I'm not expecting anyone to haha :)_**


End file.
